casuistryfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Longbottom
"Why do people keep wanting to get into other peoples pants if they've got their own? I don't think it's very hygenic. I mean, first Jerald wanting to get into Aria's pants, then Kale and Bow wanting to get into each others pants. Come to think about it... I like Aria's pants, so maybe I'll ask her if I can get into hers next time I see her? Maybe she'll let me, if I'm lucky!" — Grace's diary entry, 2022. Grace Longbottom is a nineteen year old, half-blood witch, who was sorted into Hufflepuff in 2015. She is the eldest daughter of Neville and Hannah Abbott (née Abbott). Grace has since graduated Hogwarts and is currently working as a waitress at The Leaky Cauldron whilst auditioning for Broadway roles on the side. Biography ''Early Life'' Born in 2004, Grace is the eldest child of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. For the first four years of her life, it was completely peaceful and worry-free. But then came the birth of the twins, Abigail and Alice. As a young girl, Grace didn't particularly mind their intrusion on her happy life, probably because she instead spent a lot of time by herself, caught up in dreams and imaginary worlds. When Grace turned five, she begged her mother for Muggle ballet lessons and luckily enough, Hannah thought it was a fantastic idea. Since day one, she's loved it and has never stopped practicing ever since. She's tried experimenting with all different types of dance since her first lesson but she's always returned to her main favourites which are classical and contemporary. Singing came by naturally but nevertheless, she was begging her mother for singing lessons next after hearing an advertisment on the radio after they finished playing one of her favourite songs. Her mother was all too happy to keep her occupied and out of the Leaky Cauldron so she was granted her wish. Not so surprisingly, after she was taken to see a Muggle performance of the Broadway musical 'Annie', it was drama lessons she was asking for next and since it kept her occupied and out of trouble (not that she got into much as such a shy, careful child), he agreed. From then on, Grace had her dream set in her mind: she was going to make it onto Broadway. Much to her parents relief, Grace finally showed her first signs of magic when she was nine years old after she "accidentally" set a mean girl's tutu on fire - when she wasn't wearing it, of course. Due to her delayed signs of magic, she was uncertain when she actually received her letter to Hogwarts and almost worried herself sick into thinking that she wasn't actually a witch. Thankfully, although it took a lot of convincing, her parents finally coaxed her out of the house long enough to go to Diagon Alley and buy her first wand. Her worries weren't soothed at all when it took her a good two hours to actually find the perfect first wand - 9 ½ inches, made of rosewood with a unicorn hair as the core. ''Education at Hogwarts'' ''First Year'' Grace arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st, 2015. Other students in her year included Aria Matthews, Rosa Rodriguez, Cris Vega, Kale Lestrange and Minos Montague. When her name was called during the Sorting ceremony, Grace was sorted almost immediately into Hufflepuff. There were no other options for her - she wasn't brave enough to be a Gryffindor, wise enough to be a Ravenclaw, or cunning enough to be a Slytherin. As lessons began, it was obvious from the start that Grace was struggling as much as she tried her best to keep up with them. But other thoughts plagued her mind as well such as, "Where am I going to practice?" She couldn't very well lose her dream. So one day, after visiting her dad and confessing all of this to him, he divulged the secret of the Room of Requirement and explained how to use it. At first, Grace was skeptical about the existence of the room but she was desperate enough to try it. Sure enough, it turned out that it actually did exist and a door appeared which she opened curiously to find a ballet studio inside. Eventually, the room became Grace's go-to place for practicing whilst she was at school. ''Second Year'' Grace began her second year at Hogwarts a little less nervously than she had the second year before. After a stern talking to from her father in the holidays, she cut down on her performing arts and focused more on her school work - something she still was going poorly in, despite all increased efforts to actually improve. ''Third Year'' During her third year at Hogwarts, things started spicing up - not for her, but for the rest of her year. Whilst Grace had given up somewhat on trying so hard to improve her studies, the rest of her year were excelling in extra curricular activities, i.e. snogging. Grace was completely oblivious to all of this snogging business and continued making her way towards achieving her dream of Broadway. Over the year, she developed a small crush on Kieran Bass which she never pursued, convincing herself that he wouldn't fancy her back in a million years. ''Fourth Year'' As Grace began her fourth year at Hogwarts, she only began noticing people were changing from kids to teenagers and for some reason, she didn't pay much heed to this fact - at least, until it became apparently there was a lot more cattiness between fourteen year olds and unfortunately, this cattiness didn't stop when it came to her, even if she didn't return any of it and kept to herself instead. With these changes it became a lot harder for her to talk to boys and she often found herself blushing or stammering around them... for a lot of different reasons, e.g. she'd caught wind of them snogging one of her friends or she liked them. The only boy she didn't really find herself embarrassed to talk to was one of her best friends, Cris Vega, a Hufflepuff boy in the same year as her. ''Fifth Year'' insert info here. ''Sixth Year'' insert info here. ''Seventh Year'' Grace's seventh year came with a lot of new developments so let me summarise them for you quickly: she met Kale Lestrange, had her first kiss, fell in love, joined the cast of a Muggle play called 'Wicked', found out one of her best friend's had an abortion, discovered that there was such a thing called condoms, found out what 'getting into pants' actually meant, broke up with her boyfriend after finding out that he had slept with her best friend before they got together and lied about it, graduated Hogwarts ignoring the rest of year who hadn't bothered to tell her they knew all about Aria and Kale. ''After Hogwarts'' After Grace graduated Hogwarts, she began balancing a life of waitressing and auditioning for multiple Broadway plays and in the process attempting to forget all about Kale Lestrange. Her best friend Cris took her to New York -> she attempted to seduce him and failed -> he told her to make up with Kale -> she went to Kale to see a Broadway show -> they stayed up all night talking -> started fixing things and entering a weird relationship of trying to fix things -> made friends with Leon -> Grace got drunk with Cris and may have slept with him -> told Kale everything, discovered he went to go see her perform Wicked even after they broke up, is now dating her honeybuns. ^^ obviously sort this out and stop being lazy. Physical Appearance Grace is a classical beauty but has such low self-esteem that you'd never even get her to admit she's pretty. The most you'll probably get is her saying she's decent. She has light green eyes, and her hair is wavy and honey blonde, falling half-way down her back. She often wears it up in a bun with a pretty hairband adorning it. Her ears are pierced once and she often wears pearl or floral earrings. She has the figure of a ballet dancer due to her years of training. She's lean, reaches about 5'6" and very much has the art of flexibility down pat. Her dressing style is undeniably girly. She likes a lot of pale pinks and creams, along with floral clothing. She often chooses dresses or skirts over jeans but if she does choose the latter then it'll be a nice pair of jeans coupled with a floral skirt or cream knit jumper. Her face claim is Dianna Agron. Personality and traits Grace is a very sweet-natured and kind young woman but she is also somewhat of a pushover. It's rare that she'll ever stand up for herself. She likes to help people when they are in times of grief or struggling with something, and she also tries not to judge people too much, believing by the philosophy of not judging a book by it's cover. She doesn't believe in things being simply black or white. She's a big believer of "something has to have happened to make somebody this way." She doesn't really genuinely hate anyone but she does dislike a few people from her years at Hogwarts, i.e. Dianna Grey and Christian Laurent, along with a few others. She is eternally optimistic if you talk to her and whilst she's naturally a bit shy, she's always more out of her shy when she's with people she's comfortable with and knows she can trust. If you ever meet her, chances are that you've caught her in the middle of singing or laughing. She is somewhat emotional as well. She's very sensitive and this is very possibly related to her low self-esteem. It doesn't take much to make her cry - she's the type of girl who'll you'll see bawling her eyes out over a fictional character or somebody she doesn't know. She's very caring but perhaps sometimes too caring at times. She considers herself to be an almost squib due to her very poor magic skills which are on par with probably a fifth or sixth year. She can only do basic magic and to this day still hasn't gotten her Apparition licence after a bad splinching. During Hogwarts, Grace did try her best in class but that didn't stop her from becoming a complete mess come exam times. She doesn't handle particularly well under pressure and usually just gives up if she thinks something is too hard - unless, of course, it's related to her dreams of Broadway. Grace has always got her head stuck in the clouds and she believes in love at first sight - she's a hopeless romantic and a complete sucker for good love stories. She usually blushes around most boys, whether she fancies them or not, and she usually ends up stuttering and feeling like a complete social blunder around them, much to quite a few people's amusement. She is also ridiculously naive - she doesn't pick up on a lot innuendo and during Hogwarts she was convinced that the concept of condoms was just something that Dianna Grey had made up. When Grace does actually pick up on sexual innuendo, you'll probably find her bright red and making hurried excuses to get the heck out of the conversation. She doesn't generally approve of swearing and rarely does so herself. She'll usually ask you nicely to refrain from using such crude and crass language around her. Contrary to popular belief, some things actually do manage to get on her nerves, e.g. people who mock her and her dreams. She really doesn't like people telling her that she can't do things and she'll probably get a bit quieter around her when you tell her so. She doesn't lash out but rather climbs back into her shell and closes down... but chances are that she'll have forgiven you the next day since it's practically impossible for her to hold a grudge! One day, she hopes to make it to Broadway because she has a huge passion for dancing, singing and acting. She's been working her way towards this goal ever since she was a little girl. It's her dream and all she's ever wanted and nobody is going to stop her from making it big time. Relationships ''Family'' insert info here. ''Aria Matthews'' insert info here. ''Cris Vega'' insert info here. ''Rosa Rodriguez'' insert info here. ''Kale Lestrange'' insert into here ''Weasley family'' insert info here. Fun Facts *Grace has been singing since she was born, dancing since she was five, and acting since she was six. *Her parents were concerned that she was a squib because she didn't show any signs of magic until she was nine. *She failed five out of her seven NEWT's and the ones she did pass were only with 'Acceptable's'. *She had her first kiss when she was seventeen and since then has only kissed two guys - Kale Lestrange and Cris Vega. *In Wicked, she played one of the leads, Glinda. Category:Played By Bree Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Waitress Category:Performing Arts Professional Category:2004 Births Category:English individuals Category:Females Category:Half-Bloods